


Lipstick Stains On Your Heart

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, just let them be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: In another life, Shiro thinks, this would be a quiet Sunday morning. The window would be open, the sky would be clear and blue, and Allura would be settled at her vanity across the room, doing what she is now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I am so far gone for these two. So please enjoy this fluffy fic full of the love and tenderness they deserve.

In another life, Shiro thinks, this would be a quiet Sunday morning. The window would be open, the sky would be clear and blue, and Allura would be settled at her vanity across the room, doing what she is now.

But he lives in the reality he does, which means he’s inside of a castle that’s also a space ship, he’s one of the leaders of the universe’s greatest hope, and he’s inside the bedroom of the princess of a lost planet.

Still, the moment is terribly domestic.

Shiro adjusts his legs across the arm of the day bed he’s on, watching Allura at her vanity table. It’s reminiscent of the ones he’s seen on earth; two thin doors disguise its place inside of the wall, opening to reveal a wide, square mirror that sits above a table top. Several smaller drawers face each other on either side of the table, with two small doors below the table.

Allura is sitting before the mirror, legs crossed at the ankles on a short, cushioned stool, rifling through the drawers in the vanity.

Shiro watches the princess removing tubes and containers and thin cylinders, then looks around the room again. He really shouldn’t be surprised at the fact that Allura’s room has hidden compartments, but there’s still so much he doesn’t know about the castle’s layout. He’s only ever been in a handful of rooms until recently.

Across the room, Allura hums thoughtfully. She shifts a small basket into her lap and sifts through it, then retrieves another from the floor and swipes all of the table top contents into it. She replaces them with the contents of the basket in her lap. They look new, fresh, untouched.

“Is that what you bought at the space mall?” Shiro asks.

Allura nods, organizing the items. “I suppose it isn’t terribly necessary to decorate my face since I won’t have many gatherings to attend to anymore, but it’s a small comfort - it reminds me of how things were before the Galra attacked.”

Shiro blinks, then smiles. So she bought make up. He can imagine Allura sitting right where she is, meticulously applying what he assumes is basically eye shadow and lipstick and blush. The right colors would enhance her beauty, would bring out the many shades of blue and silver in her eyes and compliment her rich skin tone.

Humming again, Allura uncaps a tube of what appears to be lipstick and swipes it evenly across her lower lip. It’s a bold shade of pink that shimmers slightly in the light. The color compliments her dark skin so well that Shiro feels his heart constrict a little as she applies it to her top lip as well.

Allura glides her thumb along the underside of her lower lip. She tips her head this way and that, smacks her lips once, and gives her reflection a satisfied smile. The lipstick looks fantastic on her and she knows it.

Playfully, Shiro wolf whistles.

The princess turns to him and asks, “What was that?”

“It’s a noise people make on Earth when they see someone they find attractive,” He explains with a chuckle. “That color looks stunning on you, so I whistled my approval.”

Grinning, Allura leaves her seat and moves to the day bed. “You think so?” She asks, batting her thick lashes coyly as she leans over him. “Because I am always dying to have your approval.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Just let me tell you that you’re pretty for once.” He reaches out and loops an arm around Allura’s waist, dragging her into his lap, grinning at the small squeak she emits.

“You always tell me that I’m pretty,” She responds, adjusting herself so that she’s straddled across his waist, one leg dangling off the edge of the day bed, the other nestled between his side and the cushions.

Shiro nods. “Because you are.” He glides his hands along Allura’s thighs and up to her hips, squeezing them gently. “Because you’re the prettiest lady in the galaxy.”

A warm laugh tumbles past Allura’s freshly painted lips. She smiles brightly, vibrant eyes crinkling at the corners. The lipstick compliments the paler shade of the wings under her eyes.

All of the air in Shiro’s lungs leaves in a soft sigh of amazement.

“You really over exaggerate,” Allura insists as she leans down. She presses a kiss to his nose, and then pulls back enough to breathe out a soft peal of giggles.

He doesn’t have to ask what she’s laughing at - he can feel the smooth texture of her kiss print across the tip of his nose.

“Well, now, that just won’t do.” Leaning in again, Allura presses a proper kiss to Shiro’s cheek. She sits up enough to admire her work, and then she grabs his chin to plant more kisses along his face.

Shiro laughs happily, squirming under the pleasant touch. His hands wrap around her waist as she maps his cheeks and jaw in kiss marks. Allura leaves no part of his face untouched; she leaves at least three marks on his forehead, one on his chin, two under his left eye, all with resounding smacks that nearly echo through the room.

Oh, how he wishes he had is phone. He’s desperate to document the moment; desperate to have this as a reminder that there is light that shines through the darkness when he needs it the most. It’s almost tempting to simply refuse to wash the lipstick off of his face.

Allura saves his mouth for last. She kisses Shiro fully, sweetly, tenderly. Her fingers curve around the back of his neck as she bestows several more kisses on his lips, warmth and happiness radiating from her like sunshine.

“The color doesn’t quite suit your complexion, Takashi,” She teases, tapping the bridge of his nose gently.

Shiro huffs a laugh, but warmth unfurls in his stomach and blossoms through his bones. He absolutely adores it when she uses his first name.

Humming, he runs the tips of his fingers along Allura’s jaw. “Guess you’ll just have to test the rest until you find one that does match.”

Allura smiles warmly. She takes Shiro’s hand and kisses his palm, nuzzles her cheek against it. “You still look beautiful. Especially when you smile like that.”

Once again, she renders him breathless. A small lump forms in his throat, so he slides his hand into her thick hair and pulls gently, meeting her half way for a tender kiss.

————————————

Later, when they finally emerge, his face is still marked with pink lip prints.

Shiro can’t keep from blushing at all the shouting and laughter thrown his way over the kiss marks on his face. More than once he has to bat Hunk’s hands away so he doesn’t smear them.

“I’m seriously gonna cry,” Lance insists, one arm wrapped around his middle, “Someone needs to find some way to document this! I need pictures!”

Pidge is simply a tiny ball of uncontrollable laughter, her howls bouncing off the walls as she leans against Keith for support. Even Keith isn’t immune to the contagious amusement, though he’s pressing his lips together in vain to keep his laughter contained.

Shiro looks across the room to find Allura watching him, a wide, pleased smile on her face. No, he won’t be washing her kisses away any time soon.


End file.
